Arun Shourie
Arun Shourie (born 1941) is a prominent journalist, author, and politician of India. Life and work Born in Jalandhar, Punjab, India, he studied at Modern School, Barakhamba and St. Stephen's in Delhi. He is the son of Shri H. D. Shourie and brother of Nalini Singh. He obtained his doctorate in Economics from Syracuse University in the United States. He has been an economist with the World Bank, a consultant to the Planning Commission, India and editor of the Indian Express (a leading Indian newspaper). In a series of exposés, many of which he wrote himself, Shourie and the Indian Express uncovered corruption in the highest echelons of the government and exposed several major scandals, including what has been dubbed “India’s Watergate.” Shourie started a one-man crusade in 1981 against Abdul Rehman Antulay, the chief minister of Maharashtra State, who allegedly extorted millions of dollars from businesses dependent on state resources and put the money in a private trust named after Indira Gandhi. The story caused the eventual resignation of the chief minister , the highest-ranking official in India ever forced from office by newspaper reporting, and great embarrassment to Gandhi and her ruling Congress Party. Shourie’s exposés resulted in a prolonged labour dispute at the Bombay offices of the Indian Express, where a labour organizer with ties to Antulay encouraged workers to strike for a minimum wage double than what was paid at any other newspaper in India. It also resulted in a government crackdown that included a host of legal cases launched against the Indian Express by various agencies. In 1982, the paper's owner Ramnath Goenka fired Shourie as a result of continued government pressure. Between 1982 and 1986, Shourie wrote for various newspapers and magazines, at the same time as being General Secretary of the People's Union for Civil Liberties. He was appointed executive editor of the Times of India in 1986 but was lured back to the Indian Express by Goenka in 1987. Shourie launched an attack on then prime minister Rajiv Gandhi over the Bofors howitzer gun purchase scandal. This contributed to Gandhi's defeat in the subsequent parliamentary elections. Among the many battles Shourie fought for press freedom, perhaps the most famous was his crusade against the government’s proposal in 1988 to introduce a defamation bill. It was widely perceived that the bill had been introduced with unusual speed in Parliament in an attempt to muzzle the Indian Express, and the entire media community joined Shourie and the Indian Express in condemning the move. At one stage, there were 300 cases filed by the government against the Indian Express, and credit supply from banks was cut off. Shourie, however, continued his battle against government corruption until 1990, when differences on editorial policy forced him to resign from the Indian Express. The differences involved Shourie's opposition to the implementation of the Mandal Commission Report, set up reservations in government jobs for Other Backward Classes (OBCs) and were initiated by then Prime Minister V.P. Singh's government. After that, he devoted his energy to writing books and regular columns, which appeared in different languages in 30 newspapers across India. Shourie is a member of the Bharatiya Janata Party (BJP). He has been a member of the Rajya Sabha and also held the office of the Minister of Divestment, Communication and Information Technology in the Government of India under Atal Bihari Vajpayee's prime ministership. As Disinvestment Minister, he led the sale of Maruti, VSNL, Hindustan Zinc among others. His position as Minister was a controversial one, but he and his secretary Pradip Baijal are much respected for kick-starting what people believe was a best-in-class process. In a poll of India’s top 100 CEOs in February 2004 he was ranked the most outstanding minister of Mr.Vajpayee’s government. In the year 2000, Shourie pledged the entire amount (Rs. 11.90 crore) of discretionary spending available to him under Member of Parliament Local Area Development Scheme (MPLADS) to setting up of Bio-Sciences & Bio-engineering Department at the Indian Institute of Technology Kanpur. In 2005, he displayed his commitment to the cause by again pledging Rs. 11 crore for developing a separate and well-equipped building for Environmental Sciences and Environmental Engineering at the institute. Writer In his book Worshipping False Gods, Shourie criticized B.R. Ambedkar, the leader of Dalits for alleged complicity with the British and lust for power and wealth. His writings have gained him a considerable following around the country, as well as several national and international honours. Among these are the Padma Bhushan, the Magsaysay Award, the Dadabhai Naoroji Award, the Astor Award, the K.S. Hegde Award and the International Editor of the Year Award. The Federation of Indian Publishers recently conferred The Freedom to Publish Award on him. Works *Arun Shourie and His Christian Critic, Voice of India, New Delhi, 1995 *Courts and their Judgements: Premises, Prerequisites, Consequences *Eminent Historians: Their Technology, Their Line, Their Fraud *Falling Over Backwards: An essay against Reservations and against Judicial populism *Governance and the scilerosis that has set in *Harvesting Our Souls *Hindu Temples - What Happened to Them Vol. I, (A Preliminary Survey) (1990, ISBN 81-85990-49-2) *Hinduism: Essence and Consequence *Indian Controversies *Individuals, Institutions, Processes : How One may Strengthen the Other in India Today *Institutions in the Janata Phase *Missionaries in India http://www.india-world.net/op-ed/shourie1.htm http://www.indiastar.com/wallia17.html http://www.hvk.org/Publications/arun.htmlhttp://www.voi.org/books/hhce/Ch23.htm *Mrs Gandhi's Second Reign *Only Fatherland : Communists, 'Quit India,' and the Soviet Union *Religion in Politics *A Secular Agenda *Symptoms of Fascism *These Lethal, Inexorable Laws: Rajiv, His Men and His Regime *The State As Charade: V.P. Singh, Chandra Shekhar and the Rest *Will the Iron Fence Save a Tree Hollowed by Termites? *Worshiping False Gods http://www.indolink.com/Book/book8.htmlhttp://www.rediff.com/freedom/29ambed.htm *The World of Fatwas http://www.indolink.com/Book/book33.html External links *The Arun Shourie site *Article by Shourie *A short collection of Shourie excerpts *Interview with Karan Thapar for CNN IBN *Citation for 1982 Ramon Magsaysay Award for Journalism *Interview with Shourie *Interview *Interview at rediff.com Articles *Fomenting Reaction by Arun Shourie *The Point we always Evade by Arun Shourie *How should we respond? by Arun Shourie *Myths about Vivekananda